Dragon Tamer
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Follow myself and my friends' life as we get sucked into our favorite mobile game RPG/puzzle game.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I love the game 'Puzzle and Dragons' and I love the fanfics by SCUFFYGUY912 and LordAstrea. I hope you readers enjoy this story as well as these great writers. I can't guarantee that that it will be as great as theirs but I'll try my best. I am ranked around 90 so I'm at Oceanus Falls at the moment.

* * *

"One last dungeon they said, then you'll be able to go to sleep they said, bull ajew, bull." I said as I was halfway through the Eternal Waterfall dungeon, with Phantom Dragon Anina as the leader, Twinton for delaying the enemy's attack, with other dragons. I noticed that I was low on HP so I decided to used Toyceratops ability 'Guard Stance – Wood' to sacrifice the water orbs to turn them into heart orbs.

"I can't wait to evolve this little dinosaur, all I need is a Dragon Fruit." I said as the enemy monsters attacked, taking out more than 75% of my HP. I clicked on my leader, only to see 15 turns left for its skill 'Mirage Flame' to activate in order to take out the remaining monsters and heal me. "Why didn't I put Radious on my team?" I groaned as I met to with the boss "yep… I'm screwed" I said as moved orbs around to only get binded by the boss and drained me of all of my HP.

I didn't want to use my stones so I decided to leave all of the coins, monster eggs, and EXP behind. "I guess I'll just have to try again tomorrow." I said as I turned off the data on my phone and went to bed, little did I know what adventures I would have.

-Next Day, Place Unknown-

I was awoken by what felt to be soft and smelled of lemon. "Mm, lemon" I muttered in my sleep, followed by someone licking me. I woke up and saw a yellow dragon, blue eyes, and what looked like lemons attached to its body "Lemon Dragon?"

The yellow dragon nodded it's head as we heard someone screaming following by laughter "why are you chasing me you stupid Pyro Devils!?" The voice said as I got a look at the person running from the flame demons. "Well, your real so why not them?" I said as I grabbed the dragon and we ran towards the male that was running with the Pyro Devils closing in.

 _"_ _Use the power of the orbs Player so that I may attack those hotheaded devils."_ A voice said in my head as I stopped and looked around as the man and attack group of monsters ran past Lemon Dragon and I. "I take it that was you?" I ask as the dragon grinned and left my arms as my phone glowed, when I grabbed hold of it, the game was opened to a dungeon with Lemon Dragon set as the only monster on my team, facing a group of six Pyro Devils.

I immediately moved orbs around to get rid of them, as the Skyfall happened I saw it filling up with orbs favoring my dragons attribute. Its mouth opened as a ball of yellow energy surrounded by the light orbs I combined shown in the middle of it. The attack was sent straight at the group as they all groaned in pain as they all fainted in the game.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" I asked the man as he looked at the group of Pyro Devils "yea thanks, how did you attack them?" The man asked as I shook his hand as I told him that I got my phone and about the dungeon, along with the opponents and the only monster on my team.

"That explains it, I couldn't find any of my team when I came here. I'm ajew by the way, that's my in-game name at least, what about yours?" The man asked as I gave him a look, "your ajew? You're the one who chose me as a best friend and who I messaged sometimes. Wait a minute… You're the one who told me to go for the dungeon!" I screamed as ajew looked shocked as Lemon Dragon growled lightly. "You're DT95?" He asked as I nodded my head.

* * *

I hope you guys liked my chapter in what I'm hopping will be a long story. I hope whoever ajew is IRL likes how I placed him/her in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Dragon Tamer. I am sorry for taking so long, I had writers block as well as working on other stories.

* * *

"So oh great tamer of dragons, where to now?" Ajew smirked as I smiled and rolled my eyes. "How about we head into the forest. I think we should be able to find a town, and with that, a way out of this world. No offence Lemon." I said to my dragon as it nudged me _"it's alight, I mean you did move the orbs around and save that man"_ it said telepathy as I petted its back.

"What did your dragon say?" Ajew asked as we made our way into the forest. "It said what I did in order to save you from the group of fire attackers." I said as we walked into the forest, unsure of what we would find.

"So ajew, how did you get here if you don't mind me asking?" I asked as I jumped over a fallen tree stump "let's see... the last thing I remembered was being poked by one of the Pyro Demons." He said as I motioned for him and my dragon to stop.

"Look at your two a clock, is that an egg by the lake?" I said as we made our way to the egg, Lemon Dragon cried out to ajew and I in warning as the two of us brought our feet to the lakes edge.

"What kind of monster do you think it is?" Ajew asked as I grabbed the egg, not knowing that its parent was underneath, watching us. "I'm guessing a water attribute" I said as Lemon Dragon came over and began pulling at my leg, trying to get me away from the lake. "What's… oh that's why." I asked as Lemon Dragon growled as the double water attribute, Icedragon Dept Plesios, came up and splashed all three of us with the lakes clear water.

"What's going on?" I asked as I carefully walked towards to sea dragon. _"Your fruit dragon has convinced me to allow you to take care of my child"_ it said as I held the egg out for the dragon to nudged and growl lovingly. I saw ajew smile as he petted Lemon Dragon "I will… sir?" I said questionably as it nodded its head and submerged into the lake.

"So does that mean you have the water starter in the game?" Ajew asked as I cradled the egg "kind of, I got the Pelsie-Bean as a gift from someone choosing me as a best friend. In fact, when it hatches I'm sure it'll be added to my team, just like Lemon Dragon was" I told him as he nodded his head. "What about you? Where did you get your Apocalypse dragon at? REM, PPEM, or a dungeon?" "REM, took me about three pulls though. What's your leader?" "Phantom Dragon, Anima."

"Nice, well lets-" ajew was cut off by a girl screaming her lungs out as she ran from what looked a green ogre. "Should we help her?" I ask as we all nod and run towards her and the ogre, swinging its club.

"Lemon let's go!" I screamed as I put my phone in my free hand, on the screen I saw a green ogre on the top half of the screen, with Lemon Dragon as my only monster on my team. I moved the orbs to my best ability with my none-domestic hand, messing up a mass attack row, I managed to get four orbs together.

The attack had reduced most of the monsters HP. I didn't know what would happen if I took a hit, which thankfully I had two more turns before the ogre attacked me. I jumped over a fallen log and attacked again, defeating the ogre.

"T-thanks, I thought I would be a club sandwich." The girl said, regaining her breath and chuckling. Lemon Dragon rolled its eyes at the remark. "How did you guys end up getting here?" The girl asked as the egg started to glow and crack as a Pelsie-Bean appeared and gave out a cute cry.

"It's so cute!" The girl squealed in delight as the Pelsie-Bean squirmed out of her arms and jumped into mine _"papa!"_ The girl and ajew looked at me "what did the water starter say dude?" "It called me papa… I have an idea on how to-" I was interrupted by a monster breaking down trees, making its way toward us.

"Guys, should we run?" The girl asked as the monster before us appeared and stopped at us. "I got this, It's my leader monster" ajew said as I saw the dragon/God type monster growl at him and as he walked closer, in a calming manner.

Once he touched the monster, it flinched but nudged toward the hand of its master. "Hey there big guy, glad to have you back home" the dragon licked ajews face which caused the girl, my dragons, and I to laugh. "Oh man, I'm glad that's not us" I said as Lemon and Pelsie both licked my face. "Thanks…" _'You're welcome papa/Master'_ they both said to me in my mind.

I petted them as ajew looked at his phone and saw that he now had a leader before the girl spoke up "how did we get here and who are you guys?" She asked with her arms crossed "I take it you played a game called Puzzle & Dragons l=before you went to bed, I'm right aren't I?" I asked as the girls eyes went wide with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Yea I did. But how did you know that? My in-game name is Lammy192 by the way, who are you guys?" Ajews leader monster came to me and I petted him as he told her "my name in the game is ajew, this guy is DT95. Short for Dragon Tamer." "It's nice to meet you boys…" Lammy said before she turned to me "so, you're the one who keeps asking for my advice?"

I nervously chuckled as I averted my eyes from her. "Yea, sorry about that. I got the farthest I have in years, since I had the game on my IPod, I don't know why but I kept deleting the game in order to see what the other starters felt like to me, but I stopped once I saw the little beanie starters." I petted my newly born water type starter "I'll stop if you want" I asked as she shook her head "that's fine Mr. Tamer of Dragons, your kinda cute by the way." She said, smirking at me.

* * *

I'm happy I got this done. I'm also happy that I completed the Red Flower Dragon-No RCU Dungeon and got two bosses, Red Flower Dragon, Barbados. I also got Blue Flower Dragon, Starling, Blue Flower Dragon-No RCU, which I find the artwork to be extremely beautiful, I can't wait to evolve it. I wasn't able to get the green flower dragon but I was able to get the dragon called Orange Dragon, Helianthus from the Orange Flower Dragon-No RCU, and last but not least, Purple Dragon, Orchid from Purple Flower Dragon-No RCU.


End file.
